


The real thing

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, References to Knotting, examinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter has gone through his first heat since being bitten, Tony is worried and took him to see Bruce who turns out is omega doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony brought Peter in to see Bruce, the 18-year-old was nervous and wanted to hide his face in his hands or in Tony’s chest and wish it would all go away.“Y-You sure it’s okay to see him?” The omega asked.   
“Of course, Bruce is a registered omega doctor.” Peter frowned; he knew the doctor had worked as a medical doctor before joining the Avengers but he didn’t know he was omega doctor. “He will be gentle Peter I promises.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head. 

They walked in as Bruce was washing his hands; he smiled at them as they entered the room “Hey.” He said, Peter whimpered and ducked his face down his cheeks burning red.   
“He’s a little worried about this exam Bruce,” Tony said as he helped Peter move into the room.   
“There is nothing to worry about Peter; you’ve had these exams before right?” The doctor asked as he watched the teen nodded.   
“O-Once, after the spider bite.” He whispered, “My omega side just seems to shut down and my Aunt got worried and took me to O doctor.” Bruce nodded and sits on a stool as Peter started to tremble.   
“Okay, and it wasn’t good?” He asked the omega nodded “Alright so let’s start with some questions.” He smiled; his kind eyes making Peter feel a little more relaxed. “What happen last week?” He asked.   
“I went into heat for the first time.” He whispered he felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder tighten a little and it made him leaned back into his hold, seeking comfort.  
“Were you on your own when it happens?”He asked seeing the way Tony reacted to Peter.  
“Yeah, I-I didn’t know who to call I panic.”   
“So I heard, you ended up in hospital.” Peter started to cry and nodded as he warped his arms around himself. “Okay, Peter why don’t you take your clothes off and we will start, just some simple things first. Weight, blood, blood pressure and then we will do a scan before we move on.” 

Peter was still worried the last time the doctor made him uncomfortable, maybe it was because she was a beta or his Aunt was in the room or it was the equipment that was used either way it had scared Peter. But Tony and Bruce were trying to make him feel better, by talking him through it and touching him helped even tho they are both alphas helped him a little. After they took his blood and done everything else what was left was the internal exam and that is what Peter was worried about. “Last thing Peter,” Bruce said as he brought up the item it was a knot tester, it was a long plastic toy that has a knot on the end.   
“No no please not that.” He whimpered as he held onto the other alpha in the room. “I don’t like it, it feels wrong and it hurts.” He tells them.   
“Bruce, have you got another option?” He asked as he held the naked teen “Look at him; he is one step away from jumping out the window and crawling up the walls.” Tony said, the doctor nodded and put the object down and turned to face Peter and Tony as he scratched his head.  
“The only other way is a real knot, most omega these days prefer the real thing. But it comes at a risk some Omega Doctors end up mating to their patient or getting them pregnant.” Peter frowned as he sits there and looks at the doctor.   
“Peter is that what you want a real knot?” Tony asked Peter to bite his bottom lip and nodded.  
“Yes.” He whispered, “I want a real knot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood on the other side examination bed, as Peter leaned onto the bed his backside point to Bruce as the Doctor stood behind him. “Now relax Peter, I’m just going to stretch you open.” The teen whimpered as he felt slick fingers touch is the body and gently push into him. Tony stood there leaning against the wall Peter’s scent started to cause his own body to react as he watched the flush cheeks teen moan and started to rock his hips to the fingers buried inside of him.

Bruce's eyes were focused on pushing his fingers into the omega to one to make sure he is stretched because the last thing he wanted to do is hurt him, and two because he needs to see how much slick Peter produced. “That’s it, Peter, you doing so well.” He said as his other hand stroked the omega’s hip. The teen moaned and sobbed as his legs start to quiver, his moans started to get louder and his hand gripped the bed as he cum untouched. He pressed his face into the bed and let out a breathless whimper. Bruce pulled his fingers free of the boy and stood up his hands went to steady the shaky teen “That’s good Peter are you ready for?”He asked, Peter, looked up a Tony and saw that the alpha’s pupils were blown and there was a tent in his trousers.  
“Y-Yes I’m ready.” He whimpered, he kept his eyes on Tony as Bruce unzips his trousers and pulls out his cock.   
“Fine question Peter, condom or no condom?” He asked Bruce was now looking at the other alpha who smirked.   
“Without.” The teen moaned, he shook his head and mumbled something that either alpha heard.   
“What did you say baby boy?” Tony asked.  
“Don’t like it feels like a fake knot.”He whimpered, Bruce smiled as he pressed the head of his cock to the teen’s hole and pushed forward gently. 

Tony watched Peter’s face and licked his lips as he reached out and hooked his fingers under his chin and got the omega to keep looking at him. “I want to watch your face baby.” He smiled as he rubbed the side of his face with his thumb. Peter's eyes were glazed over his mouth was open as he moaned as Bruce started to rock into him, the teen gasped as he felt the alpha’s cock slip deeper into his body. “How does he feel Peter?” Tony asked,   
“B-Big.” The teen whimpered, Bruce chuckled as his grip on the omega’s hips tightly hard enough to leave bruises. Bruce watched how his cock disappeared into the omega’s backside; his body was tight around him squeezing his cock.   
“Omegas like you need big cock.” Tony said, “It’s the only way you will feel satisfied and filled.” The alpha growled softly as he rubbed his hand on the bulge in his jeans. “You feeling good there Doc, is my baby boy tight enough for you?” He asked  
“You’re enjoying yourself too much,” Bruce tells him as felt his knot start to swell, Peter sobbed as he felt his cock ache as it becomes trapped between his stomach and bed. 

He moaned and cried out as the knot slipped into him; Peter arched his back and cried out as the knot started to move deeper into him locking Bruce to the omega. Peter’s legs were shaking again and the alpha was the only one holding him up “That’s it baby take his knot to want to see you cum again.” Tony purred as he presses a kiss to Peter’s lips as he warped his hand around the back of Peter’s neck.   
“M-Mr Stark.” He whimpers  
“Come for us, Peter.” He smiled as he pressed his forehead against Peter’s forehead as watched as the teen cried out once again as his second orgasm shook through his body. His covered the side of the bed in cock his body shaking as Bruce cried on rocking his hips until his knot burst, Peter let out a choking moan as he felt the alpha’s cum start to fill him up. “That’s a good boy, just a good boy.” Tony smiled as he watched the teen sob as he felt Bruce’ seed flood his body.

Bruce panted as he rubbed Peter’s back as the teen whimpered in Tony’s hold “All good there Bruce?” He asked, nodding to the knot the Doctor, who hummed and moved his hips a little making the teen whimper as he felt the knot move.  
“Pretty good, nothing wrong with there.” He said, “I think his omega side was dampened by the spider bite. Now he has his heat he will be fine.” Tony grinned from ear to ear as he kissed the top of Peter’s head as he looked up at his friend   
“I want a second opinion.”


End file.
